The Babe With the Power
by TealRose320
Summary: She was, truly, the babe with the power. What power? The power to restore the kingdom - and the Queen. Please, R&R, everyone! Love ya!
1. Chapter 1

The Babe With the Power

TealRose320

PROLOGUE

Hoggle scurried, no, sprinted towards Jareth's chambers. Jareth had been expecting him for quite some time now to bring him word on the grave matter at hand. He sat uneasily in the chair of his study, rubbing his hands over the arms of the chair, and an ever solemn look on his face. No, today was not a happy day for Jareth and his kingdom in the least.

A flash of lightening followed by a tumultuous thunder clap accompanied Hoggled as he continued running down the hallway that seemed to go on for eternity. As he did however, he tried to find the right words to tell the King his findings. Surely he knew this would upset Jareth – but –how to say it? There would be no easy way to tell him, Hoggle knew that for certain. He must have thought of what seemed like thousands of ways to break this rather unsettling news to him, but none of them seemed like the ''right'' ways to tell him. On the other hand, what WOULD be the right way to deliver this? Hoggle finally found himself outside of the King's study, almost falling over as he stopped his feet from all that running.

He took a moment to catch his breath and collect his thoughts. Surely Jareth wouldn't think this was his fault – would he? Before he could answer that question for himself, another thunderclap sounded and startled him while he stumbled into Jareth's chambers.

Jareth's head snapped to attention when he saw Hoggle come in. He resisted the urge to rush over to Hoggle and shake him, but he did look at him expectantly.

Jareth cleared his throat with all the composure he could muster.

''Well?'' he said simply.

Hoggle's eyes immediately darted to the floor, wringing his hands inside of each other, and mumbling unintelligibly. Jareth cocked his head to the side, trying to hear and understand at least a word or two of what Hoggle was mumbling. When he found that he couldn't even understand one word, Jareth's patience wore thin, and he stood up as a symbol of his authority.

''Oh come come, Hog-brain! How IS she?''

Hoggle let out a startled shriek and cowered. At last he spoke in actual words.

''It doesn't look good, Your Majesty. She asks for you.''

''She asks for m-'' Jareth tilted his head downwards so as to hide the tear about to fall from his cheek. He knew very well what this meant, and it filled his heart with sadness. He knew what he had to do. With a quick swipe of his hand, he lifted his head back towards Hoggle and said, ''I must go to her.'' And with that, he hurried off down the hallway. At first, Hoggle followed Jareth for a few footsteps, but Jareth gave him a backwards glance that had him think otherwise.

Jareth rushed to the bedroom that he shared with Sarah. He flipped open the door with such force, he may very well have created a hole in the wall with the door knob. Coming right into the room, his eyes scanned the room looking for his beloved. She was there lying in their bed, her face awfully pale, but still looking relaxed. She softly smiled when her eyes landed on her husband, who by now, was looking quite nervous.

''Jareth,'' she whispered. She outstretched her arms, beckoning him to come to her. He did with no further prodding. Within seconds, he was by her side, kneeling in front of her and holding her hands in his. He stroked her cheek with his gloved hand, looking at her tenderly.

''Precious,'' he whispered back. He glanced at her with love and sadness at the same time. For five days straight, she had been like this – gravely ill, pale, weak, and barely able to move. The royal physician had told Jareth it would be a miracle if she were to survive much longer; still, Jareth refused to believe it and held more than a glimmer of hope in his heart that she would pull through. The Sarah he knew was much stronger than that; after all, if she could have solved his labyrinth all those years ago, she ought to be able to conquer this sickness as well – right?

Sarah placed her hand on top of Jareth's trying to soothe him. She could feel his anxiety and fear, and above all, she just wanted him to be the Jareth she knew and came to love, not the dreading and fearful one she was seeing now.

''Sarah,'' Jareth said soothingly. With his other hand, he stroked her hair, which even looked pale in a way as well. ''My dear Sarah.'' Seeing her like this tore his heart in pieces, and he had to turn his head away from her so she wouldn't see his tears. But Sarah knew her husband better than that. She placed her hand under his chin and turned his face so that his eyes would meet hers.

''Don't, Jareth,'' she said. She tried to sit up, but Jareth was having none of it. As soon as he saw her try, he gently but firmly pushed her back down, forcing her to stay lying down. She gave Jareth a defiant look, but she stayed down all the same.

''Please,'' he said pleadingly. Immediately, the look on Sarah's face turned to a smile.

''Damn,'' she whispered. ''I never could stay mad at you for long.''

For a moment, the old Jareth returned. He flashed her his signature smirk, saying,

''It couldn't be because of my dashing good looks, could it?''

Sarah chuckled lightly. ''Nice try.'' Jareth and Sarah laughed together this time, until Sarah's laugh turned into a cough inside her handkerchief. She turned her head away from Jareth and let go of his hand, which immediately was a bad sign to him.

''Oh dear,'' he said. He then put his free hand behind her head, and gave her a drink from the bedside table. She smiled her thanks to him. He said nothing at first, but then whispered,

''What's happened to my Sarah?''

She furrowed her brow slightly at this, wondering why he would ask such a thing.

''Everything will be all right. I promise.'' She reached for his hand again and squeezed. Jareth smiled a little, admiring her courage, but inside, not convinced that was true at all. He continued to stroke her hair and just look at her. He bent before her to claim her lips, lips that were normally very full and ruby red. As hard as Sarah tried to receive and respond to his kiss, she found that even this was a struggle. Jareth felt the weakness in her kiss, and it took every fiber in his being not to erupt into tears before her.

He decided to avoid his fears by being funny. ''Yes, and when you are well again you will allow me my rights as your husband and king. You've been falling behind in that department for a few days, I think.'' He gave her a cheeky look, while she tried to hide a smile.

''Don't defy me,'' he said playfully as he kissed her once more. This earned a full on laugh from Sarah, which turned into another cough, this time much worse, and with blood sprinkling her handkerchief. The sight of it embarrassed Sarah, and terrified Jareth. All the more, his worst fears were being confirmed.

''Precious,'' he repeated, this time much more worried than soothing. He felt utterly helpless. She seemed to be growing worse by the minute, and there was nothing he could do. Even his magic couldn't help this, though he wished beyond wishing it could. Inwardly, he was hoping this was all just some terrible nightmare, and when he woke up, there she would be next to him, warm in their bed, perfectly healthy and smiling at him. No such luck Jareth, he told himself. Before he could delve any more into his own little word, Sarah reached out to touch his cheek again.

''It's all right, Jareth. And I – I want you to promise me something.''

''Anything, darling,'' he said immediately, holding onto her touch for dear life.

Sarah looked at him with tenderness, trying hard to swallow before she said her next words. She lifted her head slightly.

''Be a good father to our daughter. Don't push her away or punish her for whatever happens to me. Teach her everything you know, and everything you don't. Just – be good to her. And please, don't let her forget me.''

Hot tears stung Jareth's eyes as she said this. Was she actually –saying goodbye to him? No! She couldn't be.

''Sarah, don't you do this to me. Don't you dare start saying your goodbyes. Don't you leave me. ''

''Promise me,'' she insisted. Her eyes were determined but still warm. Jareth stared into them and wasn't able to hold back the tears any longer. One after another fell down his cheeks as he collapsed his head onto her chest.

''Yes, Sarah – I promise.'' Sarah soothed him by stroking his wild blonde hair and whispering, ''shhh.'' It ever more amazed Jareth – his wife and Queen lay dying, yet she was comforting HIM? An amazing woman indeed.

''I love you, Precious,'' he said between sobs.

Sarah continued to stroke his hair. ''I love you too, Jareth.'' Finally, tears of her own began to come down as she realized this would be the last time she would ever say it.

''I love you,'' she said again, this time more fiercely.

Jareth lifted his head at last, now shushing her. ''Shh,'' he said. ''Don't say any more. You need what little strength you have left.'' Sarah nodded in agreement and let Jareth just hold her. He started to caress her hairline once again, and crooned a song that he first sang to her many years ago, as if he were lulling her to sleep.

''There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast, in search of new dreams, a love that will last within your heart, I'll place the moon within your heart. As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill is gone; wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down. Falling…falling..falling in –''

Jareth looked down at Sarah to see that she had closed her eyes and let go of his hand. Her breath was still.

''Sarah? Sarah?'' Jareth's voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper. His only answer was the exhale of her final breath.

Panicked, Jared placed a hand on the side of her head. ''Sarah! No! Sarah, come back to me! Our daughter needs you…I need you..Sarah, no.'' This time, Jareth erupted into tears, and wasn't holding them back any longer. He sobbed into her hair as he held her upper body in his arms. For what seemed like the longest time, he stayed like that. He couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't do anything except cradle her in his arms and cry until the tears ran out. The thing he cherished most in the world – gone –just like that. And then, he thought of –

''The baby,'' he finally said. ''Sarah, how can I do this without you? How can I raise this child without you? How can I rule my kingdom? How can I?'' and a new bough of sobs came. When the round of tears was through, he did his best to dry his tears, and rose with kingly grace. As much as he wanted to lie there with her forever, he knew what had to be done now – to tell Hoggle and the others. He had to, at least act, like the King Sarah always knew he could be. He held onto her hand, bent down, and kissed her forehead one last time with all the love and passion he could muster.

''How your turn my world, you precious thing.'' He did his best to smile through the tears, and backed away, still holding onto her hand until he literally had to let go. ''One day, you and I will be together again, my darling. I swear it. And I'll always keep my promise.''

Outside the door was a rather nervous Hoggle. No doubt he had heard Jareth crying and had taken a shot in the dark as to what had just transpired. As Jareth emerged from the room, he stood with perfect dignity and grace, save for the redness in his eyes. Hoggle scurried to get out of Jareth's way as he attempted to walk right past Hoggle without a word.

''Um.. Your Majesty?'' asked Hoggle. Jareth looked down towards the ground with a solemn yet expressionless look on his face. In a brief moment that was quite out of character for him, Jareth absently placed a supporting hand on Hoggle's shoulder for a second or two, then walked away without even looking at him or saying a word. Nor did he need to, the look, or rather, lack of a look on Jareth's face said it all. Queen Sarah was gone. A single tear fell from Hoggle's eye, and he wiped it away as quickly as it came. But soon another and another came as he realized that he has just lost his first, and best friend. No more Sarah. And what about her daughter? What would become of her? Hoggle made a vow to himself then and there that he would have a hand in taking care of her; he knew it's what Sarah would have wanted. And, he'd look after Jareth too, despite the fact that at times, Jareth still scared him.

''I promise, Sarah. I'll take care of them both,'' he said. He wiped another tear away as he slowly walked down the hallway to find Jareth. After just a few steps though, he turned and looked back one last time at the room Sarah was taking her eternal sleep in. He just couldn't believe it. After all they'd been through together. Gone.

''Poor Sarah,'' he sighed. ''Now the prophecy will never come true.''


	2. Chapter One - Presentation Day

Chapter One – Presentation Day

Hi Everyone!

Just a quick note – thank you to EVERYONE who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorite this story so far. It makes my day! I just ask that those of you who are reading, please don't be shy, send me a review; it makes me feel the love. J

Also, I know some of you guys are upset about Sarah's death in the story. But let me tell you this; just remember this is the Labyrinth, where nothing is as it seems. J And now, here we go, chapter one! Please enjoy everybody!

A beautiful morning graced the Labyrinth today.The sky was perfectly blue, birds of every size and stature were singing – and plenty of goblins were drinking. No doubt it was because it was Presentation Day – a proud day in the goblin kingdom. Today was certain to be a joyous day, the day where the new infant princess would be formally presented for all to see. All the banners and flags in the kingdom were a dark blue, the color representing royalty in the underground. Many banquets and parties were planned in her honor, and of course, as is what tends to happen, many goblins just used the blessed occasion as an excuse to drink that magic goblin ale.

Jareth himself would be hosting a special ball that night in honor of his daughter. Though the ''lively little birdie,'' as he called her, was only about two weeks old now, she was the light of his life. Be it said most certainly that he was one proud papa. This was to be the ball that would rival all balls that had ever been held in the Underground. There was to be the most exquisite food, the best music, grandest entertainment, and of course, the guests were very exclusive, by invite only by the King himself.

However, perhaps it could be said that Jareth entirely delved himself into planning the exquisite party as a means of escape. The loss of Sarah was still quite raw and fresh, and his heart was shattered into an impossible number of pieces. No one would ever know it though, as he kept an impeccably brave face when out amongst his subjects. No one would have guessed that he still cried himself to sleep almost every night, or that simply getting out of bed was a struggle for him.

Jareth heaved a heavy sigh and cocked his head to the side. For this day, he'd really have to psych himself up; he knew that he'd have to be stronger than ever to get through this day. For him, it was a tough balancing act, to be somewhere in the middle of elation at presenting his princess to his subjects, and the dread of having to do so without his queen. Still though, for the moment, the elation took over, and he walked into the nursery happily.

He smiled as he saw Virga, the princess' nurse, and one of the oldest goblins in the kingdom, holding his beautiful baby and talking to her. She was telling the girl of all the wondrous adventures that awaited her as High Princess of the Underground. Jareth stood in the doorway and smiled as he listened to Virga's stories. Just as the old goblin was getting to the part about granting wishes, Jareth cleared his throat.

''Virga, it's time.'' Virga turned around, slightly startled, and bowed her head.

''Your Majesty! Good morning! A fine day for such a joyous celebration, is it not?''

''That it is, Virga,'' agreed the King. He folded his arms close to his chest, motioning for Virga to hand the baby to him. She looked down at the small child, looking a bit reluctant, for it seemed the young monarch had just nodded off a bit. Jareth's arms remained as they were, and he looked at her expectantly. With a tiny face of disappointment, she handed her over to Jareth, who smiled his thanks to Virga. He walked around the nursery a bit with her, just looking at her and admiring her beauty. Just a two week old infant, perhaps, but he knew already that she would grow into a great beauty. He ran a finger across the baby's face, stirring her slightly.

''Such a good little girl,'' Virga said proudly. ''I can't remember nursing such a wonderful baby.''

Jareth looked at her quickly, mischief in his eyes. ''Not even when you were MY nurse?''

Virga's face turned from her usual olive green to a tomato red. She bowed her head in apology.

''Excuse me, Your Majesty, I didn't mean –''

Jareth chuckled. ''It's all right, Virga. I knew what you meant. She IS quite special.'' He looked down at his princess again, a deep grin on his face.

This time, she opened her eyes ever so slightly, looking up at her father. The complete color of her eyes hadn't come in yet, but he could certainly make out a ring of green in them, just like her mother's. Seeing it made him smile even more.

For the first time, the baby smiled back at him, and her eyes seemed to glow. Jareth let out a little laugh, while she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

''My pretty little birdie,'' he whispered. He turned to his side, beckoning for Virga to join him as they head outside to the courtyard of the castle. There, it seemed as if every goblin in the Underground was there to join in the celebration, with Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, and Ambrosius proudly standing at the head of the crowd. Virga hurried to open the door for Jareth. He stepped through with some hesitation, but mostly joy.

It seemed as soon as Jareth stepped outside the door, the courtyard erupted in cheers, shouts of joy, and flags and banners waving excitedly. Goblins were jumping and prancing, some reaching out and touching the ends of Jareth's cloak. His subjects (some literally) flung themselves out of his way and created a path for him as he made his way into the center of the courtyard. There, he met the smiling faces of Sarah's motley crew. They all bowed to Jareth, each in their own fashion, and took their posts. Sir Didymus and Ambrosius went to stand by the corner of the courtyard, ready to announce the start of the celebration. Hoggle and Virga had the arduous task of making sure no one got too close to the baby, and Ludo turned to Jareth, holding his hands out.

At first, Jareth held the girl a little closer to his chest, but when he saw Ludo's pleading face, his features softened and he turned the child over into Ludo's loving (and enormous!) arms. Ludo cradled her gently, cooing at her. Such a pretty baby. Jareth leaned down to Hoggle and Virga, placing one hand on each's shoulder.

''I'm telling you right now- if that overgrown Yetti drops my daughter – I'll throw him headfirst into the Bog of Eternal Stench before he can blink. ''

The two goblins looked at each other, both daring the other to speak first.

''Yes, Your Highness,'' they said in unison. With terrified looks on their faces, they each stood on either side of Jareth, ready to start the procession. As Jareth stood back up though, he took one last look at the craziness going on around him at this moment. It seemed all around him, he heard shouts of ''All Hail King Jareth!'' and ''Long live the Princess!'' and goblins literally begging to see the baby. Finally, Jareth turned to Sir Didymus.

''All right,'' he said. ''It's time for my people to meet their Princess.''

Didymus bowed deeply, and motioned for Ambrosius to start walking.

''Make way!'' he shouted.

''Make way for the Princess! All hail the High and Mighty, Princess Jara!''

''Jara! Princess Jara!'' the goblins chanted. Jareth's smile returned as he saw Ludo walk by with Jara, while adoring goblins looked on, catching glimpses of her sweet face. It warmed his heart to see how well his subjects took to the child. After all, he and Sarah had waited many years for this, and now, it was finally a reality. If only Sarah were here to see how they love her, Jareth thought. He quickly tried to push the thought from his head though, as he continued on with the procession through the courtyard.

But it was no use. He couldn't stop his mind from wandering to the time where he and Sarah had decided on their baby's name…

Jareth had come back to the castle early that morning after what seemed like an eternity the day before tending to affairs of state. Ruling a goblin kingdom was no easy task, especially when Jareth deemed so many goblins in his military incompetent. With a heavy sigh, he hurled himself through the door leading to his bed chambers.

''Sarah,'' he called calmly. By now, the royal physician had ordered her to stay in bed and rest. But he knew Sarah- still defiant- even after all these years. His eyes scanned the room in search of her, until she finally appeared behind a curtain of the four poster bed they shared.

''Sarah,'' Jareth repeated, this time trying to scold her. ''What are you doing out of bed? You know what the doctor s-''

''I've just seen the doctor,'' Sarah interrupted. ''Besides, I want to show you something - come here.'' She pulled Jareth over onto the bed, holding on to his hand.

''What is it?'' Jareth looked at her nervously. Sarah smiled and guided his hand down to her swollen middle. Jareth looked quite uncomfortable at first, but as he kept his hand there for a moment or two, his discomfort turned to surprise. The baby was moving and kicking – quite vigorously, in fact. The two lovers looked up at each other and laughed. Jareth was overjoyed..never in his very, very long life had he experienced anything like this before. To him, it was indescribable, and wonderful, and magnificent – and all because of Sarah.

He looked up at Sarah. ''How beautiful.'' He rubbed her stomach feeling around for more movement.

''Such a lively little chap. I think I'll call him Jareth. No doubt he'll have my eyes.'' He looked at Sarah with that ever present smirk on his face. At the sight of it, Sarah burst into laughter.

''What's so funny?'' Jareth demanded.

''I told you the doctor just came by,'' she said, with a smirk of her own. ''And it's a GIRL.''

Jareth tilted his head back a little. ''Oh,'' he said simply. '' It's a – lively little birdie, then,'' Jareth said, laughing a little.

Sarah smiled deeply. ''Nice save, buster.''

Jareth laughed along. ''Quite.'' He looked at her more seriously now.

''Then we'll call her Jara.''

''Jara?'' Sarah questioned with an arched eyebrow. ''That sounds too much like Jareth to me.''

''Actually precious, it's a perfect combination of your name and mine. That way, she'll be named after both of us. Surely, that's more than fair, my sweet.''

Sarah remained stone faced. She was not convinced.

''Certainly, it does have a nice ring to it,'' he continued. ''Can't you just hear it – All hail King Jareth, all hail Queen Sarh, all hail Princess Jara! Princess Jara, that does sound nice, doesn't it?''

Sarah smirked a little. ''It does kind of sound pretty.''

''Of couse it is,'' Jareth said, scooting closer next to her.

''So, it's settled then. Jara it is.'' He placed one arm around Sarah's shoulders and his other hand on top of her middle. On his face, he had an almost arrogant sense of accomplishment, and of course, that smirk.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him playfully. ''It's a good thing you're handsome.''

Jareth burst out laughing, pulling his wife in close for a kiss.

''And come to think of it,'' Sarah continued. ''It does sound a lot more like 'Sarah' than 'Jareth.' So, that's a definite plus. Hmm. Little Jara. I think I like it.''

''Good,'' huffed Jareth, ''Because I was running out of names.''

''Oh I bet,'' Sarah said, swatting at Jareth playfully. With the brilliant names of Jareth, then Jareth, and Jareth, I bet that was very hard for you to come up with.''

''Oh heavens..'' Jareth rolled his eyes and turned his head away from her.

Sarah smiled, reached out her hand, and forced Jareth to look at her.

''Jara will work just fine. It's growing on me. Just like you did.'' She held a cheeky grin on her face.

Jareth returned the grin. ''Oh, you. What AM I going to do with you?''

Sarah looked at him flirtatiously. ''Oh, I'm sure you can come up with something.''

Jareth's devilish grin that followed needed no further explanation…..

The memory played itself in Jareth's head over and over all throughout the procession, and on into the ball that evening. Hearing the goblins shout his daughter's name over and over couldn't help but remind him. The ball that night was just as wonderful and magical as he had planned it. Such beautiful and detailed decorations, festive food, gorgeous and colorful gowns worn by the women, wondrous suits by the men, and the most fantastic and creative gifts for Jara that one could imagine. Yes, it was truly a dance magic dance. Jareth sat comfortably on his throne, watching the festivities take place. Jareth would not be taking part in the dancing tonight, as anyone might have guessed. From time to time, he looked down at Jara in her bassinet, which was placed comfortably right next to this throne. Surprisingly, she had actually slept through most of today's activities, but for what she was awake for, she handled it like a champ. She smiled and looked excited to see everyone, and for being exposed to so many new faces at once, she was actually quite calm. It was as if she already knew she was a princess. Nothing in the whole Underground could have made Jareth any more proud.

However, while Jareth was watching his subjects dance and make merry, while thinking about putting the little princess to bed, there was an onlooker outside. The stranger was looking inside at the party, feeling lonesome, and wishing that they could attend, too. No one noticed this onlooker it seemed, and it was just as well, for they only took a quick look at the goings on and were gone as quickly as they came. When they walked away though, their handprint was left on the window, and a certain glow that seemed to come from their enchanting eyes.


	3. Chapter Two- Whatever Happened to Sarah?

CHAPTER TWO –Whatever Happened to Sarah?

Hello Everyone!

I just want to take a moment and thank everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. For those of you who hate the idea of Sarah being gone, this chapter is most certainly dedicated to you. The title asks, whatever happened to Sarah, and this chapter answers it. Enjoy! Please don't be afraid to r&r!

''That's it, darling. Concentrate..yes, yes. Almost!''

After the ball ended and all the guests left, Jareth decided he would personally put Jara to bed tonight. He didn't feel much like singing tonight, but he would at least tell the young girl a story every night. These were enchanting stories, true stories, the most beautiful stories he knew – ones about Sarah. Tonight, Jareth was telling his daughter the story of the first time he saw Sarah in one of his crystals, and was captivated by her beauty. But, as it seems to be with all babies, she was distracted from the story by the crystal itself. So, rather than finish his tale, Jareth decided to teach her how to handle the crystal. He thought he'd start her off on something simple for this round, just having her keep the crystal floating when he let go of it. For a two week old, she was doing remarkably well. On the other hand, she was no ordinary two week old, either.

''Well done,'' Jareth said proudly. This time, as he let go of the crystal, she was able to keep it afloat for a whole 7 seconds before it fell. The lively little birdie never seemed to cease to amaze her father. Jara looked at the crystal intently with wide eyes and Jareth prepared to release it again.

''All right, my love – let's try for 10 seconds this time, yes? Annnnnnd..'' Jareth released the crystal with his right hand, and guided Jara's hand with his left. Jara let out a little smile and gurgled a bit as she watched the crystal. Jareth couldn't help but smile himself. It was so exciting and fun watching her discover her own powers; he couldn't wait until she was old enough to learn the really fun stuff, he thought.

Although the crystal wavered ever so slightly, Jara was doing an excellent job of keeping the crystal afloat. Suddenly, a gust of wind burst through a crack in her bedroom window. She looked in the direction the wind had come from, and lost her concentration on the crystal. It dropped down, down, down, and just when it was about to hit the ground and shatter, it stopped. Surprised, Jareth looked at Jara, only to see a bright white light coming from her hand, and moving her hand back to summon the crystal back to her. It did come back, a little too fast for her in fact, and Jareth ended up catching it in his hand. To say that he was amazed would be quite an understatement. He looked back at Jara in shock, then half smiled at her.

''Clever girl,'' he said. He hadn't even taught her that yet. ''Reminds me of, well – me, when I was your age.'' He smiled deeply at her. ''I think you're shaping up to be a very fine young lady indeed – and you'll make a lovely princess. Your mommy would be proud of you. So am I.'' He lightly tapped her nose with his finger, making her smile, as he sat down with her at the window. It was one of Jareth's favorite places to sit in the whole kingdom. He once sat there with Sarah, gazing into crystals, and now he would do the same with Jara.

''And speaking of your mommy –'' Jareth said. He placed the crystal in front of Jara once more, which held a picture of Sarah in it.

''This is her. Oh, she loved you so much. We waited for you for a very long time, little lady. And now you're here. Do you see her? See the picture? Oh, she was so beautiful Jara, she was the most beautiful woman in the world – and you'll look just like her. I named you after her, you know. Well, mostly.''

Jara reached out to touch the crystal with her little hand. She looked at the picture so intently, as if she understood who this was. Perhaps she did.

''Yes,'' Jareth said soothingly. ''That's mommy.'' Just then, he looked out of the window, and saw that the moon had risen quite some time ago. That's when Jara should have gone to sleep. He sighed a little, putting the crystal away.

Jareth summoned Virga, and handed Jara off to her to put her to bed. As he did, he bent down and kissed Jara on the forehead lovingly.

''Goodnight, my little princess.'' He turned and looked at the old goblin. ''And goodnight, Virga.''

''Goodnight, Your Majesty,'' Virga said, bowing. ''Sleep well.''

Jareth stopped and turned. ''Yes,'' he said absently. He turned back around and left the room. As he closed the door, he leaned against it, sighing. Sadly, he brought out the crystal with Sarah's picture in it one last time. He ran a finger over it, longingly.

''Oh Sarah,'' he pleaded. ''If only you were here. Then we'd all be happy. This isn't easy for any of us, especially me. I love you, darling.'' With that, he released the crystal, and let it float away. He walked slowly down the hallway to his own chambers, when he heard an unmistakable whisper.

''Jareth,'' it said. Jareth's ears perked up and his head snapped to attention at the sound of what was undoubtedly Sarah's voice. Jareth turned around and every which way, to find himself alone in the hallway. He stood silent for a moment, listening for the voice again. When he didn't heart it, he called to it.

''Sarah?'' Nothing. Silence. Absoultely no sound at all was in the hallway, save for the sound of the wind picking up outside. A disappointed Jareth turned a final time and continued walking down the hallway.

''Sarah, why do you toy with me so?''

0oooo000ooooooooo0000ooooo

Meanwhile, it could be fair to say that Jareth, in a sense, was not completely alone. He was being watched, and had been for quite some time, by someone who, shall we say, was never any good at burying a hatchet. Jealousy and bitterness coursed through her veins_, _and revenge was heavy on her mind. As she watched Jareth from a mirror in the room, she smiled a wicked smile.

''Yes, Jareth. Enjoy what's left of your pathetic little family – while I allow it. For it won't be for long.''

Just then, a frustrated scream came from behind her.

'' Give it up! Don't you see it's not going to work? It didn't work before, and it won't work now!''

''Silence!'' the evil woman screamed back. ''Or I'll finish you off. Don't you see, my dear? This is but one part of my plan. It backfired on me last time because a very important piece was missing, but now – now all the pieces of my little puzzle are here.'' The woman turned from the figure speaking to her.

''This – is going to be fun.'' Another wicked smile crossed her face.

''But what about Gideon?'' the other person said. ''Surely he'll figure out what you're doing and stop you!''

The wicked woman chuckled haughtily. ''Ha! If that young fool were wise, he'd stay out of my way this time – because to interfere would mean worse than his death. '' She came dangerously close to the other person, where their faces were less than an inch apart, and the woman snarled at them.

''What I'm doing to you will only be a FRACTION – of what I'll do to him.'' She backed away and turned her back to the other person.

''As for this – baby – once the little brat is out of the way, there'll be nothing – and no one- standing in the way. Then, all can happen as it was supposed to.''

The other person gasped. ''What do you mean, 'out of the way?' ''

''Surely you don't think I'm going to allow her to live and get in the way of my curse? Well, that's just plain silly.'' The evil woman smiled. She turned her head to the side slightly.

''Mmm, I'm going to enjoy killing her. Well, it's late, and I bet you're tired.'' The woman waved her hand, and all the lights in the room were extinguished, and the mirror returned to being just an ordinary mirror.

''Nighty-night-Sarah,'' the wicked woman mused, and she sauntered out of the room.

''NO!'' Sarah screamed. Please don't hurt my daughter – don't!'' But it was no use. Either the woman couldn't hear her, or just wasn't listening. Sarah fell to her knees and began to cry.

''She's just a little girl..don't hurt her. Don't hurt her. There has to be something I can – yes…'' she said thoughtfully. ''There is.''

00000ooooooo000000ooooooooo00000ooooo

Back in Jara's room, the little princess was sound asleep. Above her cradle was a tiny mobile that Jareth had made himself – spinning hearts with moons inside of them, and playing a familiar tune when it spun. The mobile was playing merrily, when the same gust of wind that had greeted Jareth earlier appeared in Jara's room again. The wind was cold and unusual, and the feel of it on her skin awoke Jara. The sudden change in temperature alarmed her, and she began to cry. Jara wasn't startled for long, however, when she heard a very warm and soothing voice.

''Shh, hush now. Mommy's here. Mommy's here.''


End file.
